The Reconnection
by xTheasDarknessx
Summary: This story takes place before CoHF and its about Tessa finally meeting Jace and the whole gang from the TMI series. Tessa finally learns what has occured in the life of her descendents . This is my first story so I hope you guys like it and please review. Multi- POVs . Contains spoilers if you haven't read Clockwork Princess
1. The Meeting

**This is my first fan fiction and I'm really excited about it my really excited that my first story will be about The Mortal Instruments. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare the amazing author behind this series. **

"It's astounding how much she looks like Cecy." Tessa exclaimed. She watched as Magnus once again placed another damp cloth on the girl's forehead.

"Fortunately the Lightwoods still carry the Herondale genes it would have been a shame to lose the blue eyes and raven hair." Magnus smirked.

It was true, watching Isabelle Lightwood; Tessa couldn't help but be transported back to a time long ago. A time where she had watched as Will had taught his younger sister to train until she became a fierce warrior herself.

Will. Not a single day went by without her remembering her beloved husband. It's been seventy years but her heart still ached for her love, she still wore the pearl bracelet he had given her for their 30th wedding anniversary. Being immortal Tessa had outlived all her family and friends making her heart ache even more intense.

Tessa was completely lost in thought she hadn't heard what Magnus had been saying until he placed a hand on her shoulder. His cat eyes had once freighted her, now it was something she appreciated and always looked forward to seeing whenever she came for a visit. When she looked into his eyes it held understanding; of course he would understand Magnus has lived many centuries having to bury the people he loved. A never ending cycle that would haunt their lives forever.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked. She wanted to lie to him and tell him that the pain had dulled but knew he would see right through her. So Tessa settled on the truth. "Every single day I find myself wishing Will was here, wishing to tell him of my day and the new things I have seen. Wishing to see the mischief in his blue eyes, to see him smile or see him come up with an impromptu poem. But every day I must remind myself that Will is gone and that he won't come back and everyday it hurts like the first time."

Tears were trickling down Tessa's cheeks and Magnus couldn't help but let his own emotions come to the surface. Even though his memory had dulled he could still remember the strong willed shadowhunter that had turned up at his door late at night.

William Herondale was someone Magnus could never forget for he had shown him that even though he was a downworlder he was still human. Will had spoken to Magnus as if he was any other person; he had touched Magnus in a way that till this day he did not quite understand. He had felt a need to see Will happy for he felt responsible for the young shadowhunter, and he had, Magnus had seen him marry the girl he loved, had seen him become a father a grandfather and then ultimately had heard of his death. Magnus had not been able to go and see Will one last time, he had made up an excuse about him being stuck in Peru. But even he knew to admit that his excuse had no merit for he had been in London at the time, he had heard of Will and that his time was near he had raced quickly to London to give his farewell. Magnus had felt for the first time that time actually mattered, something he had long forgotten.

Arriving in London, Magnus was ready to go to the Herondale compound but something happened, he found himself unwilling to go and say a final goodbye to his shadowhunter friend. Being immortal Magnus too had seen his love ones leave but he refused to go see Will, refused to let his friend go. He refused to remember Will as a grey haired old man, Magnus would always remember him as he was with raven black hair that fell in his eyes that contrasted against his light skin that made his dark blue eyes stand out and shine with intensity. He wanted to remember him as he smirked or laughed or as he smiled whenever he had seen Tessa even when she was the forbidden fruit. So that was the decision he had made, he had sent a letter explaining to Will why he would be unable to make it knowing that he would understand. Yet he had not expected to receive a letter from Will after his passing. Magnus could still remember the pain he had felt reading it.

_Dear Magnus,_

_I have read your letter and I am thrilled to hear that you are happy in your life. Through the years I have lived a very good life; looking back I can truly say that beside Jem you Magnus Bane saved my life. You a warlock, who would have every reason to despise a shadowhunter, still decided to help me with the burden I carried. Even though we have not seen each other in a long time I always knew you watched out for me though I'm not sure why, I would think that you would grow tired of saving me but alas I appreciate what you have done for me. _

_You once told me that I would grow to be a good man and I hope that I have not disappointed you. I don't understand why you helped me I had nothing to offer you in return though I do recall you saying that you could not ask a favor from a broken hearted boy. My time is near and I can feel it closing in on me; Magnus my friend I have one final favor to ask you and that is to take care of Tessa. As you know she is what I love most in this world and I fear that my death will take the light away from her eyes. I wish for my Tess to live her life even when I'm gone even if it means loving someone else. _

_It is only you Magnus Bane that I can entrust such a precious person in my life; take care of her for me for this is will be the final favor I will ever ask of you__.__ I will never forget you Magnus even when I'm long gone. Atque in pepetuum, frater, ave Atque vale. _

_William Herondale _

Till this day Magnus remembers every single word that was written in that letter though it had long since perished. Magnus had done his best to help Tessa but even he knew that the loss of a loved one does not heal quickly. For all purposes it never truly heals for the person is always left with a missing piece of their heart and soul.

Suddenly Magnus became aware of the pounding on the steps and before he could do anything Jace Herondale came bounding through the door.


	2. The Revealation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any other these amazing characters they all belong to Cassandra Clare.

In other circumstances Magnus would have thrown out a comment about how rude it was to enter a room without being invited in, but the look on the young shadowhunter's face made him stop in his tracks.

The first time Magnus had ever seen Jace he had been struck by his looks; seeing him now with his golden blonde hair drenched in sweat and his golden eyes plagued with fear it stunned him. This Jace didn't resemble at all the boy he had met months ago; then again his sister was fighting for her life.

That's when he realized that Tessa was frozen at his side; Tessa had made sure to stay away from her descendants, the pain of losing them would be as bad as losing William had been. Although nothing about Jace resembled the old Herondales, he was all golden features while they had been dark haired with blue eyes. The only thing that Herondales seemed to have in common besides being afraid of ducks was a fire burning deep inside them which Magnus had always seen burning in mortals but for the Herondales they burned so bright. They had so much life in them it was astounding and at times he was very much envious.

"Izzy" Jace spoke with such dread you couldn't help but feel his pain and hopelessness. He went on his knees by Izzy's bed and took ahold of her hand. He felt sick to his stomach when he felt how cold her hand was. Isabelle had always been strong and brave; she fought so hard to be part of the guys. Right from the start Jace had known Izzy was strong but sometimes he worried that she forgot to look for happiness; he had seen her go from relationship to relationship never staying long enough to form any sort of connection. But seeing her like this, lying in bed pale as a sheet of paper, she looked so young, so defenseless and innocent. Jace didn't know what to do, he couldn't lose another person he loved, and the pain would be too much. He should have protected her better; he should have never agreed to go demon hunting in the subway tunnels. If he would have watched out for her better she wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be fighting for her life.

"Jace" someone spoke behind him and as he turned he realized that he had just barged into Magnus room without even noticing him and the women by his side. "Magnus, is she going to be okay?"

The pain leaked from his words which twisted something inside of Magnus." I did all I could, the runes you did are helping but it's all up to her." Jace knew this would be the response. It was then that he suddenly realized that with every situation he and his family found themselves in, Magnus was always there, of course he mostly did it for Alec. Jace realized he has never thanked him properly.

Getting up he walked and went to stand right in front of Magnus he stuck out his hand and said "Magnus, I know you have no reason to help me and my family, hell sometimes I don't think you even like us. But you do, with every mess we get ourselves into your always there and I have realized that I have never thanked you. Once again you have come to our aid and no amount of time will I be able to pay you back. Thank you Manus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Magnus stood stunned by the words of this shadowhunter, memories from his past seemed intent on invading his mind. He could never get used to the gratefulness of these shadowhunters. Plus it seemed like it was always the descendants of his old friends that were drawn to him only to be taken away. Hesitantly he took Jace's hand and accepted his gratitude even though it still made him uneasy. "No need, I offered my services and I am happy to help young Isabelle."

Jace knew Magnus was hiding a much deeper emotion but decided not to push. That's when he noticed that the woman next to Magnus was staring at him. She looked like she was in her early twenties with chocolate brown hair that framed her face but it was her gray-blue eyes that seemed familiar to him. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a simple cream cardigan but she had this refinedness to her that made her look older. The other strange part was that she staring at him; it was then that he felt the rush of air hit him. He looked down to realize his shirt was ripped caused from the talons of the demon and now his shoulder with his scar was exposed. He also had scrapes that ran across his chest that were only just beginning to heal. He suddenly felt uneasy which was new to him since he was always comfortable with his body especially around women, but it was this woman that made him feel like he should cover up.

Magnus cleared his throat which pulled Jace and this woman out of the trance they were in.

"Let me introduce you two, Jace this is Tessa Gray and Tessa this is Jace Herondale."

"Lightwood."

"Excuse me."

"My name is Jace Lightwood not Herondale."

"Whatever floats your boat."

Jace looked back up at Tessa and again felt a sense of déjà vu but he couldn't place her in any moment in time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jace." She said with a slight tremble. Herondale. He was a Herondale which could only mean one thing. She looked up to see Magnus watching her he gave her a slight nod confirming what she already knew. Jace was related to her and Will; she had managed to stay away from her descendants only to have one waltz right into this room. She could feel her hands shaking and felt on the verge of a panic attack, luckily Magnus saved her.

"Jace are you hurt?"

"I'm a shadowhunter I'm always hurt."

"You know what I mean, did you put runes on?"

"Of course I did but I need a stronger rune which means I need Alec, by the way where's Simon?"  
"He's in the library I think he said something about washing his hair or needing air I don't really know."

"I'll go find him, yell if something happens."

Tessa watched as Jace walked out the room, her heart was still pounding, he looked nothing like the previous Herondales but his eyes even if they weren't blue, they held the same depth in them that told you they felt every emotion with their heart and soul. That if he truly loved something or someone he would protect them with his life.

'Tessa." Magnus whispered. "I'm sorry, I should have known Jace would come and see his sister." Tessa wasn't mad she was curious of this boy's life, of her great great great grandson's life.

"What's his story Magnus?"


	3. The Decision

I do not own any of these characters they belong solely to Cassandra Clare. Sorry for the wait but had school and exams to deal with but I'm back.

After a long period of silence Tessa finally heard Magnus sigh. It seemed as if he was fighting a war within himself, which only made her even more anxious to learn as much as possible about Jace Lightwood.

"Tessa, Jace's story is anything but a fairytale. That boy has suffered more then I care to think." Magnus really didn't want to be the one to tell Tessa of the life Jace had lived of the nightmares that still haunted him. The war inside his head kept pulling him in different directions. Finally resigning himself he that Tessa was a smart girl and she would find out what she wanted in any other way. It might as well be him to tell her the story.

"I only know of what I have been told and from the couple of things I have seen since meeting him. I may not have the full story but I do have all the important parts of it." Tessa could feel the bead of sweat going down her back. Magnus looked so uncomfortable and nervous that it stunned her and made her wary of learning about the people she had decided to leave behind. When she was about to change her mind Magnus started speaking in a soft voice probably trying to avoid Jace overhearing them.

"Well, Jace is the last in the Herondale line; his parents were Stephen and Celine Herondale who both died during the Uprising in Idris." Magnus couldn't look at Tessa while he told the story he couldn't stand to see the flashes of pain and guilt. So instead he went to stand next to the window and looked out into the streets of Brooklyn. Looking at a father teach his son how to ride a bike down the street.

Magnus told her everything he knew of Jace's life. How he was lied to about who he was; the circumstance that had brought him to the New York Institute with the Lightwoods. Then continuing into how he had discovered his true origins and to find out the true identity of his supposed father. Then lastly the cruel lie Valentine had told him and Clary that nearly cost them their lives and how hard they fought to find their way back to each other. Finishing the story Magnus finally turned around but when he was her face he wished he could just crawl under a rock. The pain was evident he can only imagine what was going through her mind with all the new information he had given her.

Tessa could comprehend the cruelness that had shadowed Jace's life. Couldn't understand how he had survived with all the terrible things that had happened to him. She felt this intense rage toward Valentine for hurting Jace so much but then she felt guilt. She should have been there for him maybe she would have been able to prevent some if not all the terrible things that had touched Jace. That to love is to destroy and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed. What type of person teaches a child such a cruel lesson?

This only reminded Tessa of the years Will had to fight to keep the people he loved away from him thinking that he was protecting them. This seemed like the same curse that was placed upon Jace and she be dammed if she walked way.

"How is he now?" She asked. Tessa needed to know she needed to help in any way she could.

"He was lost for a while. He grew up a Wayland only to learn that that name didn't belong to him. Then believing he was a Morgenstern really hit him hard for obvious reasons. Then finally learning he's a Herondale and having to deal with the fact that his biological parents had died many years ago."

"How did he even manage to survive all of that?"

"Like I said he was lost, he was a Herondale but he felt no connection to that name, how could he when his parents were gone and his grandmother had treated him like he was the scum of the earth. Clary helped him his parabatai helped him as well and he finally realized that his true family were the Lightwoods. This is why he goes by Jace Lightwood, the name he chose."

Magnus looked back outside the father and daughter had already gone inside. For a while Magnus was extremely jealous of Jace but then he had felt a sort of comradery with him. Magnus also had a terrible childhood sometimes the nightmares still troubled him. But the way Jace had been able to rise up again gave him hope that he too would one day be able to move on from his past if not completely maybe a little.

"What do you think of him, Magnus?" Tessa always knew Magnus was a good judge of character he had proved it to her when he had chosen to help Will. So she decided to trust him again Magnus had a way of seeing the real you no matter how hard you tried to hide behind facades.

The question took him by surprise. What did he think of Jace? In the beginning he wasn't that fond of the blonde shadowhunter he was arrogant, sarcastic and it didn't help that Alec had been in love with him. Magnus quickly pushed away any though of the black haired blue eyed boy that haunted him every waking hour. After their first encounter he realized that Jace was completely in love with Clary even though he didn't quite know it which is where he started to grow fond of him. There was no doubt Jace was arrogant though he quickly figured out that Jace used it as a defense mechanism which only made him remember Will.

Magnus had the urge to laugh just imagining what it would be like if Will and Jace ever met. What a scene that would be. Just like Will, Jace had managed to affect him just as much. When Jace had stayed at his home under orders from the Inquisitor he got to know him better and found that he actually did like Jace.

Damn Herondales and their charm. Jace lived his life just as passionately as Will had and Magnus couldn't help but also want Jace to have a good life with the girl he loved.

"He is a difficult boy to like but I do see good in him Tessa, I know you see it too. The better question is what are you going to be about it?"

It was a good question. Tessa stayed away from her descendants for a reason the pain of losing Will was still with her. Could she go through that pain? Yes. She would do anything in her power to help him and try to make up to him the things she wasn't able to prevent. But reentering the shadowhunting world would be tricky business; if she wanted to help Jace she would have to do it in secret. The problem with that was that she had seen a sort of recognition in Jace's eyes even if he could figure out from where there was a possibility that he would figure out who she really is. How would he react to having a great great great grandmother that didn't look a day over 19? Yes it was a risk she was willing to take.

It was then that they heard a whimper coming from the bed.


	4. The Recollection

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

Jace was a little shaken by the interaction with Tessa but he had to quickly put it out of his thoughts when he entered the library and found Simon crouched in a corner. He was breathing hard though he had no need for the oxygen anymore; Jace knew it was just out of habit that Simon did this. Months ago Jace wouldn't have really cared about what happened to Simon but he had grown to liking him though he would never admit it. Since entering into the Shadowhunting world much has changed for Simon Lewis. One day he was just a mundane in love with his best friend and then the next thing he knew he was a full blown vampire. But he was just a regular vampire oh no he was a vampire who could go out in sunlight. This made him a rare commodity that everyone wanted to sink their teeth into.

"What, are you just going to stand there because if you are I would rather be alone." Jace heard the pain in Simon's voice it was the same pain that must resemble his own. He knew Simon and Isabelle had gotten close evident by the fact that they both seemed to disappear at the same time. He has never asked about the status of their relationship, he knew that something was different, this particular relationship was different from any other Isabelle has had in the past years.

"I went in to check on Isabelle and you weren't there thought Magnus might of fed you to his cat." Jace went to sit on the floor right next to Simon and noticed that he was shaking uncontrollable. His eyes were wide with fear Jace almost worried that he might go into shock but knew it was impossible.

"I couldn't stay in that room, I couldn't see her that way." Simon mumbled so quietly that Jace almost missed what he said.

"Magnus did all he could and the Iratze will help her heal we just have to wait for her."

"What if it wasn't enough?" To this Jace didn't know what to say because it was the same fear he had for his sister.

"I don't know but Izzy is strong and she'll fight her way back to us she doesn't give up easily."

"Who would have thought that you Jace Lightwood would be the one trying to make me feel better? I think we should commemorate this moment with a hug." Simon said inching closer to Jace.

"You can hug yourself; you have been doing it your whole life."

"Ouch now there is the Jace that I have come to know." After Simon's laughing died down they were once again engulfed in silence. Simon still could wrap his mind around how much his life has changed in the last months. One minute he's just a regular guy the next he's a freaking vampire and not even a normal vampire. He couldn't help but laugh to which Jace turned to look at him as if he had completely lost his mind.

"I don't know how anyone can stand you when you laugh like that." With that Simon entered in a new fit of laughter it always amused him how he could get to Jace. Finally calming down he asked Jace something he's been wondering.

"Where are Alec and Clary?"

Jace stilled only for a moment. "During the attack when I heard Isabelle scream I knew it was serious and I went to find you and Isabelle. By then all the demons had been taken care of or run off. I told Clary to go to the institute and bring Alec; the angel knows he hasn't been up for anything." Simon knew of Jace and Alec being parabatai though the concept was still foreign to him.

"Why send Clary? You're his parabatai shouldn't that be something you should of done." Simon asked confused.

"It's because I'm Alec's parabatai that I sent Clary." Seeing that Simon was still confused by the things he was saying Jace continued. "Alec and I are best friends; he's my brother in every way that matters. When we decided to become each other's parabatai it made that bond even deeper."

"How deep is this bond? What does being each other's parabatai mean to you guys?"

"You have known Clary her entire life she's your best friend and you would give your life for hers. You want to see her happy, you want to be there when she's not, now multiply that feeling by a thousand and it's still not close enough to explain what Alec and I feel."

"Wow!" Simon exclaimed he knew that being parabatais were a big deal but he never imagined that its bonds ran that deep.

"As to what it means to me, being Alec's parabatai means I have a much deeper connection to him then when we weren't bonded together. We were always close growing up but now I can feel and sense him in here." Jace said placing his hand over his heart.

"I can feel when he is upset or happy it's like he's another part of me of my soul. I can't ever imagine being me or a shadowhunter if he were gone." There was this long silence like Jace was trying to find the right words to say to try and make Simon understand what he and Alec feel.

"When he's far it's like there's this chord inside of me pulled so tight sometimes I'm afraid it might break. It's because of Alec that I stayed with Isabelle and sent Clary to get him instead." Simon was still trying to figure out all the things Jace was explaining and he found himself wishing that somehow he could also have a parabatai. Though he knew it was impossible for his kind he thought it would be nice to have that type of connection that Alec and Jace have.

"I know that Alec would want me to be here with Izzy, protecting her because a part of him is with me, having me here is like he is too." Simon would think that if he could have a parabatai it would be Clary, she was his best friend, the one person that knew him perfectly well his good and bad parts. Simon didn't even realize that Jace was still talking because he was so lost in his thoughts.

"You want to know why Alec and I decided to become parabatai's?" Jace asked.

Simon knew Jace wanted to keep talking to keep his mind off of Isabelle and that's exactly what he needed as well so he nodded and Jace began a new story.

"When Alec and I were younger we were very troublesome we got ourselves in every mess possible. I was always the wild one and Alec would be by my side making sure I didn't kill myself." Jace laughed remembering all the messy and sticky situations Alec had to rescue him from; from chasing fairies in the park or scaring a mundane when they were glamoured it was always an adventure with them.

"One day Alec and I couldn't sleep so Hodge took us to the library made us sit by the fire place and started to tell us a story of a pair of parabatais."

Hodge always started the by telling Jace and Alec that they remind him of the two shadowhunters in the story though he never said which one specifically. One was dark haired and wild but passionate and loyal to the people he loved while the other one was fair haired and quiet but just as fierce and loyal as the first one was. They were nothing alike yet they seemed to balance each other out, they were what the other needed. Till this day neither Jace nor Alec could remember the names Hodge had given these two characters. Circumstances in their lives had brought them together but their time was limited; one of them was dying. Jace always assumed it was the dark haired one. But what made these two parabatais special was that their connection to each other ran deeper than any other person had ever seen. The dark haired boy always seemed to push people away never allowing himself to get close to anybody except for the fair haired boy. Jace always felt a connection to him because of the way he was raised, to believe that loving someone was a way of destroying yourself. When he met Alec everything changed, for the first time he had an actual connection to another human being. Like the two parabatai they were best friends but it was much more then that they were brothers in every sense of the word. They fought together, they respected each other and they loved each other. Hodge used to say that people would always watch these two parabatais interact because they could never understand their bond together. Yes the parabatai ritual bonded two people together but for these two it was something much deeper. They weren't just two people tied together it was like they were one person like they shared the same heart and soul. They stood for what parabatai couples strived to be. They lived for each other and they would also die for each other.

This was the first time Jace had full understanding of what being parabatais could mean and he needed that. He wanted that connection with Alec and to be like the two parabatais, he wanted to have that type of relationship. So the next day he had asked Alec to become his parabatai and for a strange reason he had agreed.

'Which one died?" Simon asked.

"I don't know by the time Hodge would finish the story Alec and I would already be asleep."

"I don't usually like your shadowhunter stories since it always has blood and guts but I really like this one."

"Yeah, me too." Jace said with a small smile forming on his lips.

There was a soft knock on the door and Tessa walked in. Simon looked up at the women he remembered sailing right past by when he had brought Isabelle into Magnus's room. She was looking at them with the strangest expression it almost looked like she wanted to cry. It was then that panic set in and both Jace and Simon quickly got on their feet.

"Tessa, is Isabelle…okay?" Jace said and went to stand in front of the women he just called Tessa. She looked up at Jace as if she were seeing him for the first time; she blinked a couple of times before she spoke.

"She's starting to come too."

Jace and Simon quickly raced to Magnus's room leaving Tessa alone in the library. She took a further step into the library and instantly felt a comfort by being surrounded by books. Tessa had spent so many happy years in a library; she would forever associate a library with Will. Oh the joy and pain she felt when she heard Jace tell the story of Will and Jem. She remembered telling that very same story to her children; it was always their favorite bedtime story. Her son James would especially love hearing the story he always said that one day when he was older he would have a parabatai like his father had. Remembering James and Lucie was always difficult it reminded her that they were no longer walking this earth and it was like a stab to her heart. But listening to Jace, hearing the story being told by him had touched her in so many levels. Tessa went and sat in a nearby chair and let her memories take over. She remembers countless of times that she and Will had spent surrounded by books in their library it was always their special place to be together. There were moments where she and Will would disagree on something which would lead them to argue but would always end with them making up. Blushing Tessa remembers the first time she had seen Will's tattoo in the cave, which was always one of her most cherished memories. She also remembers bringing Will into the library where he paced back and forth nervous for the news she was about to tell him. She let him sweat it out a bit until she finally told him that she was pregnant with their first child. Will froze only for a second and the next thing she knew he had picked her up and started kissing her with all the love he had. Tessa remembers exactly what Will had said to her between kisses.

"My dear Tess every day you make me the happiest man alive. I love you so much."

Smiling Tessa got out of the chair and walked back to Magnus's room right now Jace needed her. She wouldn't abandon him again.


End file.
